Konoha and Suna Lovers
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: For Jetsir. LeexGaara NejixOc


Miko: So Ummm yeah this is for Jetsir. I was suppose to have made this ages ago but forgot until before i moved. This has no lemons in it or anything of the such. It's just sorta fluff.

Neji:O.o

Gaara:-glares-I do not harbor feeings for that leaf nin. Only my Miko-chan.

Miko:O.o it was to make Jetsir happy. She too would much rather be with Lee than him be with you.

Gaara:-glares-

Miko:but i love you-glomps Gaara and drags him to the closet- Enjoy. Neji take care of the rest.

Neji:-gets oer shock-Miko doesn't own any of the Naruto characters they belong to the creator. She however, owns the plot line to this and Janie. hope you enjoy

* * *

Lee was stalking his prey. He knew the feelings he harbored for the younger Kazekage were wrong, and unjust, but he couldn't help it. Whether it was true love or out of pure lust for the red head.

He just had to find out if the red head shared his misery or if the red head was having the same feelings as he was yet they were directed towards Lee's anti-social, long-haired, lavender eyed teammate.

Lee watched as Gaara arrived at the training grounds where Lee's team usual trained. Neji was there and from the looks of it had just finished training.

His hair was sticking to his face and out every which way imaginable, sweat was pouring down his bare back. Neji's breathe was uneven, he had pushed himself to the limit.

Gaara walked up to Neji, who in turn smiled up at Gaara. Lee took this chance to take his leave; having seen enough his heart had shattered.

"Ah, I see you weren't lying about you visit," Neji said as he stood in front of the younger boy. Neji was about two inches taller than Gaara.

Gaara put his hand on Neji's cheek. Neji closed his eyes and moved his head into Gaara's head.

"Now why would we lie to you baby," came my voice from behind Gaara. I released the jutsu and Gaara removed his hand from Neji's face while turning to glare at me. I smiled cutely.

"Gomen, little brother I didn't mean to make you and Neji act gay, simply fill my temptation. Now go catch your stalker before he truly believes Neji is gay with you," I say and immediately Gaara jumps off in search of Lee.

"Well, well, well looks like someone likes what they see," I say motioning towards the bulge in Neji's pants. He smirks and walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist. I lean in to him and kiss him.

"Of course Janie, how could I not when you are wearing that. I'm truly surprised you and Gaara didn't have to beat up someone for trying to rape you," he said motioning towards my skimpy choice of clothes.

I was wearing a button up black shirt that stopped two inches above my belly button, with a short black mini-skirt, with my black knee high boots. I smirk and kiss him again.

This time we go into a full blown make-out session. It last until Neji's puts his hands up my shirt. I pull back.

"Not here," with that said we teleport to my hotel room.

**With Gaara….3****rd**** Person POV**

Gaara searched high and low for Lee. After not having any luck for a good 30 minutes Gaara starts to become depressed. His sister's stunt might have caused him to lose his last chance to be loved.

A rustle in the bushes left of Gaara alerts him to another moving object. He pulls out a kunai just incase.

"Woah don't hurt me," came a voice that sounded like an angel to Gaara's ears. It was Lee. He put away the kunai .

"I'm sorry for back in the forest it was wrong of me to be eavesdropping. I understand that you are with Neji, but my case must be heard out," Lee starts. Gaara tilts his head to the side as Lee continues.

"I love you Gaara. Whether originally I thought it was lust or love. I now know that it is both. Gaara I shall understand if-," Lee was silenced with a kiss. His eyes widen momentarily then closed enjoying the kiss he was sharing with the man he loved.

The kissed for about 5 minutes before pulling apart. Lee looked into Gaara's eyes as Gaara did the same. Lee laid his head on the taller teen's chest.

Gaara took this chance to make a trial of kisses on Lee's neck. Lee started moaning. Gaara smirked against the older ninja's skin and continued down his neck until he met with the top of Lee's top.

Lee pulled Gaara's face up to his and kissed him. Their kiss became more passionate the longer they went on.

After a while Lee lost his shirt, as well as Gaara. They pulled apart and stopped before they went to far.

Instead they sat up against a tree and watched as night turned to day. Peacefully sitting; knowing very well no one would disturb them.

* * *

Miko:-still in closet with Gaara-

Neji:O.o

Jetsir:-eats popcorn while enjoying the show-

Lee: How long you think they'll be in there.

Jetsir:-shrugs- until Miko is satified.

Lee & Neji: o.O

Miko:-comes out of closet adjusting clothes. looks at Lee and Neji's faces and tilts head to side.-Jetsir whats wrong with them.

Jetsir:-shrugs-

Gaara:-comes out of closet shirtless and pantless only in boxers-Miko come back-grabs Miko and pulls back in closet-

Jetsir:-still eating popcorn-This was a good show


End file.
